Who says threes a croud!
by artimismoon95
Summary: this is haruhi and the twins one of my favorite parings, will they all end up happy? m for chapter 2. please i love comments!
1. awkward

chapter one: awkward

Disclaimer: I do not own **_OHSHC_******although I wish I did, that would be amasing! Any way, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>She woke up to the click front door being shut, looking over it was indeed time for her dad to go to work and also time to get up. *sigh* Pushing the covers back and letting the cold air hit her body she shivered as she walk to the bathroom and turn the water on to take a shower. While she waited for the water to heat up she brushed her teeth and took a look in the mirror noticing that her light brown hair was starting to get rather long if she was trying to pull off being a boy. <em>'I'll have to cut it soon,'<em> She thought remembering what it was like to have long hair. She stepped into the now steaming shower and washed her now too long hair wondering what she was going to have for breakfast and then what to prepare for lunch afterworlds. After getting out of the shower she towel dried her hair and brushed it,_ 'now to figure out what to wear'_she thought with a smirk, as she walked over to her small closed clothed only in a towel and pretended to think about which identical light blue ouran high school uniform she should wear. After choosing the one in the middle she went off to make some breakfast.

She decided on making tamagoyaki, something nice and simple and quick. After breakfast she figure why not something else quick and simple for lunch too, so she took some of the rice from dinner last night and fresh shrimp that she picked up from the store on her way home from school yesterday and made onigiri stuffed with shrimp. She wrapped the triangular onigiri in nori and and packed them in her bento along with some baby carrots and bell pepper slices, her two favorite vegetables to eat raw. Their was a series of knocks and rings that had a familiar rhythm as someone, or in this case two some ones, knocked and rang the doorbell at the same time.

"What do you two want? The door's open" She shouted from the kitchen which wasn't that far from the front door to the small little house. She heard the door open and two identical pairs of dress shoes walk through and into the kitchen.

"How did you know it was us and not robbers come to steal your things?" Kaoru asked concern laced his voice.

"Many reasons, (1) Why would a robber knock? (2) Its broad day light, (3) I have nothing of value to steal, (4) Only you two knock and ring the door bell at the same time and in a specific tune each time, and (5) You two have come at exactly the same time for the last month and a half," Seeing her logic both boys pouted.

"Well you still shouldn't leave your door unlocked," Kaoru retorted and Hikaru nodded furiously.

"I don't usually, my dad on the other hand never does, so I lock the door at night and when I leave for and return from school," She shot back with the same monotone voice she always used.

"Fine, its always useless arguing with you anyway, baka logic. Lets just go to school, are you ready Haruhi?" She nodded slipping on her own dress shoes and grab her bento and school bag. The three of them walk out to the waiting limousine and she slipped into it and rested on the comfy leather seat as Hikaru and Kaoru slide in on either side of her and nuzzle up against her shoulders, she roll her eyes, this being what happens every day. But she wasn't going to complain about something as simple as this little bit of physical contact if it meant she didn't have to walk or pay for the train every day, and she did enjoy having their two warm bodies pressed against her. Although the walk to school was relatively short only about fifteen minutes it was so much nicer to have a ride every day and in a limo too.

"Haruhi theirs a club meeting today, your coming right?" Hikaru asked looking up at her from his spot at her shoulder.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I always do." This being because she wanted to now, having paid off her debt but she had come to enjoy the club members company, well mostly. A picture of Tamaki ran through her head, thinking of that annoying man just made her want to find him and punch him. So she shook her head as if that could get red of the thought of him.

"Just checking Haruhi, you are happy still being with us in the host club aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" In truth she had actually been more than willing to keep coming to the host club, mostly because of the twins. She has been trying to figure out her feelings for the two of them for months, after coming to the realization that she was in love with both of them she was trying to work out what to do, because surely they would want to hear that she couldn't choose between them. But they had no idea that she even liked them at all, showing no emotion until she figured out what to do, and trying not to blush because of the two boys that were nuzzling very close to her small chest.

* * *

><p>Once the trio reached the school Hikaru and Kaoru both took an arm and held it tight as they walked though the school to their first class. <em>'I will not blush, I will not blush, I will not blush,<strong> I will not blush!<strong>'_Was the only thing running through Haruhis head as the two perfect boys nuzzled further into her neck.

"Hay Haruhi?" The one on her left asked not removing his head from the crook of her neck as they walked the hall, the passions didn't look at all comfterble but he seamed content.

"What is it Hikaru?" She replied wondering what they were going to ask her next, their questions usually weren't good.

"Well, we were just wondering... Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" The one on the right continued.

She thought about what she had in the refrigerator at home,_ 'Its not really enough for dinner, which means I'd have to go to the store, then rush home to get there in time to make a proper dinner. Dad will probable just order take out if I'm not home, so there really no reason to not accept their offer, plus I get to spend more time with them,'_As Haruhi thought to herself both Hitachiin boys tensed just a little in anticipation, willing to drag her with them if necessary "Ok, I'll come to dinner" Haruhi replied in that monotone voice but inside she was jumping for joy at the chance to spend nearly the whole day with them.

"YEAH! Haruhis coming!" Both Hikaru and Kaoru shouted, same time in the same way, just like they always do. Haruhi smiled a bit at how exuberant the two were, 'Maybe I could tell the twins that I'm in love with both of them, no that would be cruel,' she still had no idea what to do about the two of them.

Inside Hikarus head_ 'We have to tell her, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it in, but what if she doesn't have the same feelings? What if she thinks it's weird that we want to 'share' her for lack of a better word? What if she thinks were joking around?' _

Kaoru has having much the same thoughts,_ 'Maybe she'll be disgustedly by the fact that we're both in love with her. What if she only loves Hikaru, what if she only loves ME? Either one would crush one of us. What if she doesn't love us at all? Could she have feelings for Tamaki?'_He nearly growled at the thought of their Haruhi having feelings for that bastard Tamaki.

The day went slowly and no one learned much of anything the three were much to distracted about the events to come to think about school work, Haruhi obsessing about weather she should tell them or not and the twins fretting weather she would accept there feelings.

* * *

><p>Once school was over the twins rushed Haruhi to to the host club meeting, just wanting to get it over with so they could take Haruhi to their house. Thankfully the club wasn't opening today, they were just having a quick meeting to discuss their plans for the next two weeks.<p>

"All right every one's here now, lets get started." Kyoya said once Honey sempai and Mori sempai arrived. Kyoya droned on for forty five minutes before he finally said we could go, so much for a short meeting.

With that the twins each grabbed one of Haruhis wrists before Tamaki could turn around to engage them and they ran out the door as fast as they possibly could, leaving a puff of dust behind. "Is their any reason you two are dragging me on the ground at lightning speeds?" Haruhi asked as she tried to keep her footing while they ran.

Looking around the twins decided that no one was following them and slowed their pace to a walk. They reached the front gate of the school and Hikaru motioned to their driver who promptly pulled up and let them in.

* * *

><p>It was a short ride up town and neither twin was even touching her, but they did both sport a beautiful crimson blush, nervice about what they would tell her. They had decided that morning that they would wait until after dinner, this way even if she did leave disgusted with them they would at least get one last day with her. Haruhi noticed the twin blush on Hikaru and Kaoru and wondered what they could be thinking about. Haruhi had been arguing with herself all day and decided that she would just tell them and if they were horrified or angry she would just have to deal with it, because she didn't think she could hold back her feelings and blushed and everything else for much longer. She would wait, at least until they got to the Hitachiin mansion.<p>

The awkward limo ride was over far to quickly and she had promised herself that she would tell them once they were inside, no matter what. The small walk to and up the stairs was very short but it felt like hours as Haruhis heart hammered in her chest, she took a deep breath to calm herself_ 'You can do this Haruhi, theirs nothing to be afraid of, you have to tell them. No more stalling!_'

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I need to talk to you," Haruhi said just over a whisper and the blush she had been holding back for so long finally came.

The twins looked at each other apprehensively but both nodded and walked from the foyer into the first floor sitting room with Haruhi trailing behind.

Haruhi sat down in one of the very comfy tasteful chairs and suddenly found her feet so interesting that she couldn't take her eyes of them. "Haruhi? What was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Kaoru asked with fear in his voice at what she might say.

"Well, umm... You see, I..." Haruhi blushed _'Breath, just breath, nice and slow. Now open your eyes and look at them when you tell them'_ after following her own instructions Haruhi met there curious gazes set upon her, "I... I... I'm in love with both of you" She said and her heart sank as she saw the shocked looks on their faces._** 'Crap!** Why did I decide to do this it was stupid, now they're going to kick me out or laugh at me,'_She had at this point turned back to looking at her shoes as tears rolled down her face, imagining all of the things that they might do none of them happy things and none of them what the twins actually did.

Hikaru and Kaoru came up on either side of her and she flinched away not looking up. They bend down and Hikaru grabbed her chin and pulled it up, they then preceded to kiss up all the tears on her face. she sucked in a breath.

"But... What, huh?" Was all she managed to say before Kaoru put his mouth on hers and every thought ran out of her head.

Hikaru took this as a chance to explain while her mouth was occupied "You see Haruhi, the reason we asked you to dinner tonight is because we wanted to tell you that we were in love with you, although we weren't expecting you to even feel the same way let alone beat us to the punch." This made Haruhi giggle, and she never giggled, ever.

Haruhi pulled away from her kiss with Kaoru only to take a breath and draw Hikaru in for one. Kaoru not one to be left out started a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck causing her to moan a little and move her neck to give him more skin to kiss.

"Should we move to a different room? Preferably one with doors?" Haruhi asked when she broke the kiss for air. The twins smiled a the notion and Hikaru picked Haruhi up from her seat bridal style. Haruhi squealed at the unexpected motion and grabbed onto Hikaru neck so she wouldn't fall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't worry I'm ending it here but already working on the next chapter, I just thought that if I was going to make it this long and keep going then there should probably be two chapters just so its not TO long. <em>**

**_Please tell me what you think. I really want to know. please please please please please please please please please please please please comment! it makes me so happy when you do._**


	2. lust

chapter two: lust

disclaimer: the only place that I own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club is in my dreams, and what wonderful dreams they are.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was still making out with Hikaru and holding tight to his neck while Kaoru guided them up to the twins bedroom and locked the door. Hikaru placed Haruhi on the bed and she surprised both boys by first pulling off Hikarus shirt and then Kaorus and taking both of their hands on the bottom of her own shirt. This happened in a matter of seconds, and after the two twins got over the initial shock they gave each other a smile and pulled Haruhis shirt up and over her head, proceeding to suck and lick at the exposed skin making her moan and wither under their touches.<p>

Hikaru worked hard at trying to get her bra off but was failing miserably, "Here let me help" Haruhi giggled and with one hand undid the hook ad eyes behind her back.

"How did you manage to do that, I was working with both hands _**and **_looking at the damn thing and I still couldn't get it?" Hikaru asked a bit annoyed.

"Easy, I've been doing it for years, I know how to take a bra off, besides its not like I could look any way, even if I did need to," Haruhi said giggling at the expression on his face and then gave him a long kiss but yelped when another mouth came over her right nipple and started sucking gently, the yelp soon became a groan of pleasure as Kaoru twirled his tongue around the tender area. Haruhi pulled away from Hikaru again another question forming in her pleasure fried brain, "But wait, you two aren't bothered by the fact that I want both of you?" She asked and a blush formed on her face, weather it was because of what she had said or Kaoru rolling her nipple between his teeth she didn't know.

"We were just as worried that you would find it disgusting that we wanted to share you," All three of them blushed when Hikaru said this, "But I suppose we all feel the same, so unless you have any other questions..." He didn't finish his sentence because Haruhi took a hand and ran it up his thigh right to the button of his pants, she unbuttoned them and forced him into a different position while she tugged them down. Kaoru went to follow her example and pull down his own pants, her response to this was a soft growl as she batted his hands away.

"I want to do it," She said and sat on his chest facing his pants to take them off. When she leaned down to do so Kaoru took a second to admire his view but then got a devious grin as he took his finger and ran it from the middle of her back all the way down and then part of the way up the other side. Haruhi yelped and nearly sat on his hand but instead just froze completly then turning to look at Kaoru with her own devious grin that said _'It's on now!_' And with that she pushed down his pants and boxers simultaniously. She took just a fraction of a second to see just the pure size of the task she was about to under take and then ran a finger of her own from the base to the tip and bent her tongue to follow the line. A groan came from underneath her and she smirked. Licking the pre cum of the top and then taking the whole member into her mouth at once she braced her hands on either side of his hips, partly to keep herself up but mostly so he couldn't buck into her mouth. She set a murderously slow pace using her tongue to trace circles as she went, his bucking became more desperate with every second but her relentless hands wouldn't let him budge.

"Haruhi, please" Kaoru gasped underneath her.

She took his member out of her mouth very slowly, "Please what? Kaoru," She whispered seductively, knowing exactly what he wanted but just wanting to see if she'd be able to get him to say it.

"Please, move faster, Haruhi I **need **you to move faster," He pleaded because the erection he had was throbbing and becoming quite painful.

"Well, since you asked so nicely" She said in that same lustful voice as she took him back in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down faster and faster. Muffled moans were coming from beneath her and she shifted positions to see just what he was doing to muffle his moans and nearly fell of the bed coughing because she had half choked herself when she saw the two brothers making out, they looked down at her not breaking their open mouth kiss but staired at her intently. This for what ever reason turned her on even more. She moaned and started moving even faster, it didn't take much more to make Kaoru cum in her mouth, which she swallowed finding that she didn't hate the taste, even kind of liked it. Having completely disrobed Kaoru she decided that it was time for Hikaru to loose his boxers as well.

Once she pulled down his boxers he focused his attention on her again nipping and sucking at tender areas and Kaoru grabbed his brothers erection and started pumping it, this just made Haruhi even hotter than she was before. Hikaru saw that she still had her pants on, "Well that's not very fair now is it Kaoru?"

"Why no, Hikaru it isn't, I think you should level the playing field a bit," Kaoru answer with a smirk on his face, his hand still hard at work. Gliding his hands down her rib cage and across her stomach they met at the button of her dress pants and undid the button and zipper, he nudged the pants down to reveal a pair of pink underwear with a tiny purple bow at the top with a small plastic reflective dot in the middle of it. "Hikaru aren't they just adorable! Haruhi they're so cute," Kaoru got down really close to them to take a better look. Haruhi had no idea what to say so she said nothing just waiting for them to finish examining her underwear and take them off.

It didn't take long before they were bored with her underwear and decided she didn't need them, so off they came. Kaoru went back to her breast and Hikaru ducked out of her sight, but before she could wonder what he could be doing she felt him moving her legs apart and sitting between them on hands and knees. "Hikaru, what are you..." She cut off with a moan as something hot and wet licked up her thigh and through her lower lips. Hikaru preceded to lick and suck until he found a small bundle of nerves and focused on that, she was moaning wantonly and withering in pleasure and with the two boys working it didn't take to long for her to come. After basking in the glow of her orgasm she dicided that the time for foreplay was over and strattled Hikaru.

"I want you in me, NOW!" She all but growled in his ear. He didn't need to be told twice he lined himself up and slowly lowered her down on top of himself.

"Hay Hikaru, how do you feel about a Haruhi sandwich?" Kaoru said from over Haruhis shoulder, Haruhi herself missed this comment compleatly focused on the pleasure. The boys smiled at each other and Kaoru left for a moment but returned quickly with a small jar of Vaseline. He coated his figures in it and stuck one into Haruhis other hole. She cried out in surprise, it didn't hurt but it was unexpected she quickly grew accustomed to it but it was soon joined by a second and third, the feeling was more odd than anything else although it did sting a little bit. Through all of this Hikaru kept her still on top of himself, the fingers were replaced by Kaorus member and both boys were perfectly still as they waited for her to adjust.

After a few moments of just laying there Haruhi got annoyed with them and leaned down to whisper in Hikaru's ear, **_"MOVE DAMN IT!" _**They both jumped at her volume and the feeling made all three moan with pleasure. After that the twins couldn't have sat still if they had wanted to, they didn't. The three reached their climaxes at the same time and just laid there, Hikaru, under Haruhi, under Kaoru. Hikaru was the first to come back down to earth and started wiggling and squirming.

"Guys, hate to ruin the moment, but your combined weight is crushing me." With that he wiggled one more time and the two bodies on top of him fell to the side. The three fell asleep cuddling next to each other not a care in the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comments are like my favorite kind of drugs to do together, crack and opium, sure they give you a twitch but you feel so good while your doing it! I'm just kidding I dont do drugs, I dont have the money for that. Still kidding, seriously I'm clean.<strong>_

_*****Knock Knock Knock*** Now who could that be? Oh, Good evening officers, how can I help you?**_

_**We need to search your home, we have a warent. We believe that you are in posession of drugs and may be selling them as well.**_

_**Oh there's really no reason to come serch my house, I dont do drugs ***Sweat rolls down my neck and my eye twitches a bit*** **_

_**I found some cheif **_

_**Your going away for a long time.**__** ***The cuffs click on my wrists behind my back*****_

_**Eeep!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I got side tracked by my little mentat train *<strong>choo choo!*** , but onwards and upwards as they say, I might wright more on this story, I might not. It all depends on how many comments I get, the more I get the better a chance you have of getting another lemony chapter and Tamaki might actualy have a line in the next one. Yes this could be considered blackmail but if you don't comply it is only youselves that your hurting. BWA HA HA HA! ***maniacal laugh*****_

_**PLEASE! you're making me so sad! not a single comment! I'm seriously going to cry :'{ **_

_**well, ill retalieate, until there are at least 10 comments, im considering this story complete, and i dont bluff.**_


End file.
